forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faerieland
The Faerieland, sometimes referred to as the Faerie and the land under the hill, is the underground abode, palace or city dwelling of the faeries. Not much is known about the division of the territories between the Courts. Description The Faerie is massive, described as a realm and one can travel in it like in a country, and its corridors almost maze-like if traversed without a guide. It does not have a consistent layout and, thus, seems to change often. Though it does not tolerate being surveyed, thus no map of the land has ever been produced. Time flows at a different rate in the realm, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. Seasons can change in the blink of an eye, mountains and caverns can appear where minutes before no such things were visible, and its rivers change their courses at the whim of some unknown force. Food or drinks from the court are known to have hallucinogenic and euphoric properties, particularly faerie narcotics and alcoholic beverages. When ingested, these may trap people, humans and supernatural creatures alike, in Faerieland until dismissed by the Queen of the Court. It is possible to convince or bargain with a faerie, to guarantee the protection and one's freedom; however, these deals are often subject to the usual faerie trickery and duplicity. Entrances and Portal-Ways There are several entrances to the land, most of which tend to be hidden and unguarded and are normally found in natural surroundings rather than in man-made areas; they are often given away by some aspect of their natural appearance that is "wrong" or "off"—like a reflection in water that does not match the world above the reflection. All types of Faeries are capable of creating a portal to/from Faerieland at any time in any place. Seelie and Unseelie Courts The Seelie court are known to seek help from humans, to warn those who have accidentally offended them, and to return human kindness with favours of their own. Still, a faery belonging to this court will avenge insults and could be prone to mischief. The most common time of day to see them is twilight. Other names for the Seelie court are 'The Shining Throne' or 'The Golden ones' and 'The light Court'. The categorization of faeries based on court is whether or not a fairy is light or dark. Light faeries are known for playing pranks on humans and having a light hearted attitude, forgetting their sorrows quickly and not realizing how they might be affecting the humans they play pranks on. The Unseelie Court consists of the darkly-inclined fairies. Unlike the Seelie Court, no offense is necessary to bring down their assaults. As a group (or "host"), they appear at night and assault travelers, often carrying them through the air, beating them, and forcing them to commit such acts as shooting at cattle. Like the beings of the Seelie Court who are not always benevolent, neither are the fairies of the Unseelie Court always malevolent. Most Unseelies can become fond of a particular human if they are viewed as respectful, and would choose to make them something of a pet. Some of the most common characters in the Unseelie Court are Bogies, Bogles, Boggarts, Abbey Lubbers and Buttery Spirits. Both the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court are run by a Queen, as they are matriarchal governments. However, supposedly there have been times in the past where one or both courts have been run by a King. It goes without saying that there are royal families in each court and only members of the royal family can become King or Queen of a court.